The Get Backers bedtime story collection
by Akai Ito
Summary: Ever wondered what the Get backers characters dream about? Well Journey into their crazy, funny, mixed-up dreams!
1. Makubex

N/A: This fic is suppose to be a humor fic so if you don't have a sense of humor please leave my fic! I don't any flames telling me that I'm an idiot and that my fic is the stupidest thing that they ever read. Because I know that I'm an idiot and yes this fic is going to be pretty stupid! And Crazy. (Opo, Baliw ako) Anyway for those who decide to waste their time and read this pointless fic anyway despite my earlier warnings, enjoy! (oh and if your wondering for some strange unexplainable reason the answer is No! I don't own Get Backers!)

**Cyber-tech Chaos**

The silver haired cyber genius yawned as he slowly made his way to his bed. It was extremely late because he had been working, but even evil geniuses needed to sleep. He stumbled through the dark and made his way to his bed. He finally settled in his warm bed, he snuggled against the soft cotton sheets. It had only been about a minute when he felt his eyes go heavy and he drifted to the dreamworld.

Makubex sat in front of his wall of computer screens as his fingers flew across the keyboard on his lap. Green data screens and surveillance videos flashed across the computer screens. He worked quietly and swiftly. He was alone in the dark room except for Kakei Sakura, she was watching him silently.

"Yes! My work is complete!" Makubex announced happily as he removed the keyboard from his lap. He got up and started to stretch.

Sakura stared at the computer screens then at Makubex. "What exactly did you finish? Did you tighten the security or something?" She asked slowly.

"What security? Heck no! I just finished installing Ragnarok Offline 3rd jobs! It's the assassin cross!" Makubex exclaimed happily.

Then a knock came on the door and two muscular men entered the dark room. The men were carrying several large wooden crates and clipboards. The first man had a mustache and a scar across his cheek, he spoke in a low masculine voice. "Mr. Makubex we are just delivering your order." The other man finished unloading the crates from a cart and placed them on the floor. "You order of 30 pounds of licorice and 20 pounds of Gummy Bears is right here." Announced the man with the mustache.

"Excellent!" Makubex walked over to the two men and examined the crates.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Makubex but what are you going to do with 30 pounds of licorice and 20 pounds of Gummy bears?" Asked the second man.

Makubex shot a narrow eyed look at the man. "It's for my next diabolical to take over the world. It's not because I'm addicted to those chewy black sweets that melt in your mouth and tickle your taste buds when you eat them. Or those little colored bears that scream when you bite of their juicy little heads!"

Horror filled the second man's face, he bowed his head and apologized quickly. "I'm sorry for questioning you, Mr. Makubex."

"I'll won't forgive you two unless you get out of my sight!" Makubex threatened the two men. Obediently the two scared men quickly left the dark room.

"Yes! Now it's time to take a look at my precious!" Makubex carefully opened one of the crates. He peered in and started to shout angrily. "Those imbeciles! They got my the wrong kind of licorice! I wanted those red twisty kind with the green watermelon filling inside! I didn't want the regular cherry flavored ones!" He looked like he was just about ready to fall on the floor and have a tantrum.

"Now. Now. Dear, you have to calm down." Sakura walked to where Makubex was and tried to comfort him. She put her hands on the silver haired boys shoulder and spoke to him gently. "I know what can make you feel better! Let's go to McDonalds and I'll buy you some food!"

"I don't want to go." He answered pouting as he crossed his arms across his chest. "That is...unless you buy me a happy meal with one of those cool pokemon toys!"

"Anything you want." Sakura assured him.

Makubex tired to hide the smile on his face but it was too hard. "Ok...fine if you really want to I'll let you buy me a happy meal!" He said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. With that Makubex grabbed Sakura's hand and he happily skipped out of the dark room.

Together Sakura and Makubex made their way to McDonalds. There Makubex order himself a hamburger happy meal, with one of those cool pokemon toys. After they had ordered and received their food they found a seat next to the window and a creepy statue of Ronald McDonald.

"I wanna see! I wanna see! I wanna see what pokemon I got!" Makubex whined as they took their seats.

"Here you go, Dear." Sakura placed the colorful happy meal box in front of Makubex.

"Yippee!" Makubex quickly ripped open the box and searched for the toy prize. "Yes! I got a pikachu one." Makubex exclaimed happily as he cuddled his new toy.

After that Makubex spent an hour naming all his french fries and then eating them.(The ketchup was the "blood".) Then when he finally finished eating, he headed to the McDonalds playground where he slid and crawled to his heart's content for another hour. Sakura patiently watched Makubex as he played in the colored tubes and slid down the twisting slides. Finally Sakura talked Makubex into going home.

A happy Makubex and Sakura left McDonalds. They made their way back to the dark room filled with computer screens. As they entered they noticed a dark figure standing in the middle of the room. It was Kakei Jubei.

As Makubex recognized him and an evil smile spread across his face. "Look what I got when I went to McDonalds!" Makubex waved the stuffed pikachu in the air at Jubei.

"You went to McDonalds?" Jubei asked in a low voice. "Without me? How could you do that Sakura? I thought I was your little brother!" Jubei sounded like he was ready to cry.

"I got a toy and you don't! I got a toy and you don't!" Makubex sang to Jubei as he danced around with his pikachu.

Jubei rolled up in a ball and sat in the corner of the dark room. "No. Stop it! Don't be so mean! Sakura, Makubex is teasing me again!"

"Makubex stop teasing Jubei!" Sakura exclaimed to silver haired boy. "Look at the time it's already 4 o'clock. Don't you have an appointment at this time?" She asked as she pointed to a computer screen with a blinking clock on it.

"Oh my gosh! Your right!" Makubex let go of the pikachu doll. He flattened his hair and fixed his collar. "I need to go back to business." He announced in a serious tone.

The boy genius made his way to a door at the left side of the dark room. Inside the room was a long wooden conference table. On both sides of the table chairs were lined up neatly and at the end of the table there was a big black leather chair. Compared to the other room this room was bright, it was lit with many lamps hanging from the ceiling. The room's floor was covered with a plush peach carpet and the walls were covered with dark wood panels. On the far end of the room next to the leather chair, was a big flat screen in the wall.

Makubex made his way to the end of the room and he sat on the black leather chair. He turned the chair so that it was facing the screen and not the door. It was time. Time for him to execute his daily viewing. He turned on the screen and a big smiled spread across the silver haired boy's face as he saw what was playing.

"Yes! It's Yu-gi-oh! " Makubex squealed happily. He was watching his favorite show, Yu-gi-oh. He spent the next half-hour watching in delight as his favorite duelist battle with cards and save his friends from danger and whatever.

When his show was finally over, Makubex turned off the screen. Now it was time to eat some of the licorice and gummy bears and play some Ragnarok with his pikachu. The silver haired boy left the conference room and went back to the dark computer room. The room was empty except for Jubei who was sitting in a dark corner with his back to Makubex.

Makubex smiled, he secretly loved to torture the needle man. "What are you doing Jubei?" He approached Jubei and poked him in the back. "Hey! That's mine!" Makubex yelled angrily. In Jubei's hands were his little stuffed pikachu.

"I was just playing with it!" Jubei exclaimed trying to defend himself as he faced the angry genius.

"You should have asked me! It's mine!" Makubex grabbed for the toy and tried to pry it out of Jubei's hands.

"I want it!" Jubei held on to the toy for dear life. He wasn't going to be pushed around by Makubex.

Makubex gave the toy one hard tug. "It's mine!" He screamed. It broke. In Makubex's hands were the head of the pikachu and in Jubei's hands was the little stuffed body. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Makubex screamed. He woke up and he sat up straight up, his hands were gripping his bed sheets tightly as he panted. His whole body was shaking and sweating violently. It was a dream. It was just a dream. The silver haired genius took several deep breathes and tried to calm himself. When he was calmed down he laid back down in his bed. Makubex cuddled in his soft bed sheets and tried to go back to sleep. Next to him slept his undamaged stuffed pikachu.


	2. Jubei

N/A: Thanks to those who reviewed. Still I feel that my fic isn't getting any attention. I just hope that my readers enjoy this.

**Mirage of Needles**

Kakei Jubei laid awake in his bed. The room was silent except his own breathing and the sound of the night crickets playing their song. Jubei stirred. Almost every night the needle man laid awake. It wasn't that he wasn't tired it was more that he had so many things on his mind. Usually his sleeplessness was due to the fact the he was worrying about a certain string man. Finally after a bit more of tossing and turning the Jubei finally felt himself slip into a dream.

He was sitting. Kakei Jubei was sitting on at the counter of the Honky Tonk. In front of him was sitting a plate with a piece of pie. Natsumi the kind waitress was happily doing the dishes behind the counter and Paul was reading a newspaper. At a corner table the Get Backers, Ban and Ginji, were having a heated conversation about some unimportant matter. To a normal person it might have seemed like there was nothing wrong. But there was.

Jubei stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting fell to the floor. He pointed his finger at where the Get Backers were sitting. "Your not Ginji and Ban!" He yelled at the pair sitting at the table. The whole room was filled with silence. Natsumi stopped washing the dishes, Paul looked up from his newspaper, Ginji stared at Jubei then at Ban, and Ban adjusted his glasses.

Ban stared hard at Jubei behind his violet glasses. "What are you talking about needle boy?" Ban stood up from his chair and continued to glare at the needle man.

"I mean what I said! You aren't Ginji and Ban!" Jubei yelled in an angry voice. He knew that even if those impostors looked and sounded like Ban and Ginji, they weren't. He just knew it.

"Ban! Jubei! Can't we talk about this or something!" Ginji suggested in a nervous laugh as he waved his hands in front of himself. He didn't want anyone fighting in the Honky Tonk.

"What is there to talk about? I know that you two are aliens that are here to take over the world and take my precious Kazuki away from me." Jubei exclaimed. He took out a handful of needles. Jubei was ready to attack the invading aliens.

Ginji looked at Ban then at Jubei and frowned. Ban adjusted his glasses one more time, a serious look took over Ban's face. "How did you ever know?" With that Ban and Ginji transformed into hideous green octopus-like aliens. They had slimy suction tentacles, a mouth filled with rows of sharp pointy teeth, and a plate-sized eye in the middle of their head. "We will take over the world and take your precious Kazuki away from you!" The alien that use to Ban announced in a low growl.

"Let's see." Jubei sent a rain of needles in the direction of the two ugly aliens. Instantly both of the aliens reflected the attack by protecting themselves with green light shield. The needles that Jubei had sent bounced off the green light and sent them flying back to Jubei.

Jubei shielded his face with his arms. It was going to be a hard fight. "Get out of here!" He yelled at Paul and Natsumi. Jubei stared in shock as he saw that Natsumi and Paul stood calmly behind the counter watching the scene.

Natsumi gazed slyly at Jubei. "Why would we ever do that?" Instantly the pair behind the counter also turned into green octopus-like aliens.

Needles weren't working so Jubei quickly grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on. It was a bowl filled with bananas. Where it came from, Jubei didn't know or care. Jubei took a banana from the bowl and showed in to the aliens, the way you show a cross to a vampire. The aliens seemed to be taken back my the yellow fruit in Jubei's hands. Jubei threw a banana at the one of the aliens behind the counter. Suddenly the Honky Tonk was filled with a horrible screeching made by the alien. This was his chance to escape.

Quickly Jubei ran out of the Honky Tonk still carrying the bowl of bananas. As fast as his legs could take him he ran to his apartment building he had to save Kazuki from the evil invading aliens. He reached the apartment building panting but that didn't stop him. He continued to run up nine flights of stairs. Suddenly he remembered his apartment was on the second floor. Jubei quickly made his way back to the second floor. He found his apartment and opened the door quickly, inside Kazuki was reading a book.

Jubei stopped at the door and caught his breath. "Aliens...out of here...Kazuki..." Jubei panted. He was so tired that he was leaning against the door and clutching the bowl of bananas.

Kazuki stared at Jubei, the expression on his face was confusion. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with you?" Kazuki set aside the book he was reading and made his way to Jubei.

"Kazuki we got to get out of here! There are aliens!" Jubei yelled frantically at Kazuki as he finally caught his breath.

Kazuki went to tend the exhausted Jubei. As Kazuki approached he spotted the bowl of yellow fruit in Jubei's hands. "Bananas!" He exclaimed as he retreated quickly.

Jubei stared down at the bowl then at Kazuki. Could be possible? "Don't tell me! No! It can't be true!" He voice was dripping in desperation and hysteria. Could it be possible that his precious Kazuki was one on them?

Kazuki smiled evilly and looked up at Jubei. "I'm sorry. It's true, Jubei." With that Kazuki turned into a green octopus-like alien, just like Ban, Ginji, Natsumi, and Paul.

Jubei couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was an alien even Kazuki. Jubei dropped the banana bowl on the floor next to him. He fell on his knees and raised his hands to the sky. "WHY!"

Jubei quickly sat upright in his bed. It was just a dream. It wasn't real, it was just a dream. Jubei buried his head into his hands as he tried to calm himself back down. It was dream. That meant Kazuki wasn't an alien. At least he was sure he wasn't.

The needle man stood over Kazuki's bed. He stared down at the sleeping Kazuki. Kazuki couldn't be an alien, but Jubei had to make sure. Jubei raised the object in his had and waved it above Kazuki. The object in his hand was a banana. Jubei sighed with relief as Kazuki didn't react with the yellow fruit.

Kazuki stirred and opened his eyes. "Jubei? What are you doing here? Why are you waving that Banana?" He asked as he stared sleepily at Jubei.

Jubei stood frozen. He couldn't tell Kazuki that he had to make sure that he wasn't an alien. He had to think something to say. Anything. "I thought that you would like a banana." With that Jubei placed the banana in Kazuki's hand.

The sleepy Kazuki seemed confused. "Well...thank you Jubei. It was very sweet of you." He accepted the banana and placed it on his side table. This wasn't the first time that Jubei had given Kazuki a present the middle of the night. Last time Jubei had given Kazuki some garlic. It was pretty strange but Kazuki never asked Jubei about it.

"Goodnight." Jubei quickly left Kazuki's room and made his way back to his own room.

Jubei laid awake in his bed. The room was silent except his own breathing and the sound of the night crickets playing their song. Jubei stirred. Almost every night the Needle man laid awake. It wasn't that he wasn't tired it was more that he had so many things on his mind. Usually his sleeplessness was due to the fact the he was worrying about a certain string man. Finally after a bit more of tossing and turning the Jubei finally felt himself slip into a dream.


	3. Kazuki

N/A: Another wacky dream for all you readers. I'm really sorry that I don't update as often as I should. But I really have been busy. Oh well I'll try to write the next one and update soon.

**Threads of Fantasy**

Kazuki sat motionless. He patiently waited in a room silent except for the incessant tick of a wall clock. Kazuki glanced at the wall clock and watched the second hand make it endless rounds circling the clock's numbers. He sighed as he leaned back into the large black leather chair that he was sitting in. Wasn't she supposed to be here by now?

In was only a few moments and then he heard a long creak at the door. There she was. She was a pretty woman with long straight black hair that fell down her back. She wore a neat black business suit and matching high heels. She was very pretty and she was probably only a little older than Kazuki. Her body was poised with firmness but her strange purple eyes held an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting Mr. Fuchoin. It's just that we had some mishaps with our other guests." She quickly apologized and took her seat behind smooth oak desk. She sat down in a black leather chair and laid out a thick folder.

"Now, let's see." She fingered through her files with one pale hand. "I see that this is your first visit." She looked up from her papers and stared intently at Kazuki.

Kazuki smiled politely at the attractive psychiatrist. "Yes, this is my first time in therapy. Actually I have no idea what I am doing here."

The woman returned Kazuki's smiled, sending a twinkle from her purple eyes. "Don't worry most people don't know they have problems until they come here. By the way I think it would be proper if I introduced myself, my name is Miss Hokuto."

Kazuki nodded politely. "Miss Hokuto, I can surely say that I have no problems. I am even willing to go through this session just to prove that."

Miss Hokuto frowned to herself. She quickly grabbed her pen and started to scribble in her file. "Has trouble accepting his problems…" She whispered to herself as she wrote.

Kazuki frowned as he watched his psychiatrist write notes on him. "Miss Hokuto, we haven't even established if I do have any real problems or not."

"Has a short temper and angers easily…"She continued to talk to herself as she wrote notes in Kazuki's file.

Kazuki took a deep breathe and tried to calm himself. "Miss Hokuto I am not even angry I'm just rationally trying to communicate with you but you are making it quite difficult because of your constant note taking about things that aren't even true."

Miss Hokuto acted like she didn't even notice Kazuki's comments. She didn't look up as she continued to write in Kazuki's file. "Criticizes others and patronizes self…"

Kazuki was known for being a calm and passive person but he just couldn't take this. He could feel his anger rising but with all his willpower he tired to keep control of himself. "Please, Miss Hokuto, if you could just stop making up such crazy nonsense we could have a nice normal session."

"Has problem choosing sexual orientation and spends three hours fixing hair…" Miss Hokuto murmured to herself as she continued her constant note-taking.

That was it. Kazuki couldn't take it anymore. "I do not have problems choosing my sexual orientation! I happen to be a man…that looks like a woman…how do you know I spend three hours on my hair?"

Miss Hokuto stood up from her chair and angrily slammed her hands to her desk. "Please Mr. Fuchoin control yourself! Do you want me to take away your hair gel and your herbal conditioner?"

Kazuki didn't know whether he was appalled or angry. "That…you can't do that!" He quickly snapped as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you sure I can't?" Miss Hokuto lifted a stern eyebrow at the string wielder. With a snap of her fingers Kazuki's shampoo, herbal conditioner, hair serum, hair gel, and hair spray appeared out of nowhere. They were floating in the air thin air near Miss Hokuto.

"Hey those are mine!" Without a second thought Kazuki pulled out his bell. He tried to sent strings from it but for some strange reason nothing came out. Kazuki blinked in surprise at his bell. He couldn't take it anymore. He hastily made his way to the door and he tried to leave the wretched place.

Miss Hokuto started to laugh madly. "Get him!" Magically Kazuki's hair products grew 10 times their normal size and grew arms and legs. Obediently they attempted to assault the string master.

Kazuki finally managed to open the door of the room. Without a second thought Kazuki ran out of the room. He was taken aback with what he saw. He was in a bizarre room with filled with stairs. There were stairways everywhere, some leading up, and some leading down, some on the ceiling leading to who knows where. The wall, the ceiling, and the floor of the room constantly changed colors from a fiery shade of red to faded hues of blue. Kazuki didn't have much time to spectacle at his surroundings since his hair products were trying to ambush him.

Kazuki's herbal conditioner yelled in some illogical language. "Ibi hipu ni shikan ga uro!" The bottle of herbal conditioner pointed his finger at Kazuki and started to pursue Kazuki, followed by the other hair products.

Kazuki choose the nearest flight of stairs and climbed up as fast as he could. It was pure chaos every time Kazuki ran up or down a flight of stairs he would end up in the same room just on a different staircase. It was like in one of those bad Sunday morning cartoons. To make matters worst he was being chased by and his hair gel, his shampoo, his herbal conditioner, his hair serum, his hair gel, and his hair spray.

Kazuki ran out of breathe as he continued to climb up and down the bothersome stairs. Suddenly as Kazuki ran up another flight of stairs he tripped over a step that was covered in herbal conditioner.

"Juhi kopokirlu ninichi hup wanya!" The bottle of hair gel yelled as he managed to grab Kazuki by the waist.

"Let go of me your overgrown hair product!" Kazuki struggled to free himself from the arms of his hair gel.

"Gigi! Sodur hikoso buron sibba!" Kazuki's former bottle of shampoo exclaimed to his friends.

"What are you going to me? Let go of me!" Kazuki tried to escape from the aggressive hair products. They started to close in on him. What were they planning to do?

Kazuki's eyes widened as he saw the shiny object in the hands of his hair spray. "No. Don't you dare! I won't allow it!" Kazuki screamed as his hair spray bottle held the pair of scissors in the air before closing it in next to Kazuki's long hair.

"Kazuki!" Kazuki sat bolted upright in his bed. He nervously scanned his surroundings. He sighed with relief as he recognized that he was in his own bed. He looked up and saw that Jubei was the one that had called him. Kazuki lifted an eyebrow to his protector. Jubei was wet and he was dressed in nothing but a towel.

"Jubei? Why aren't you dressed?" Kazuki asked shakily.

"Well I was taking a shower when I heard you scream. I thought that something bad might have happened to you." Jubei answered as he eyed Kazuki.

"I just had a bad dream." Kazuki replied as he tried to calm himself down. "I'm alright now so you can go back to your shower."

Jubei didn't look very convinced but he just nodded and decided to respect Kazuki's wishes.

Kazuki watched as his half-naked protector left his bedroom. "Uh...Jubei before you go can I ask you to do me a favor." Kazuki called before Jubei left.

"What is it?" Jubei asked as he turned around and faced the stricken string master.

"Can you please dispose of my shampoo, my herbal conditioner, my hair serum, my hair gel, and my spray?" Kazuki replied.

Jubei's eyes widened at the strange request. "Your herbal conditioner?"

"…and my shampoo and all my hair products." Kazuki exclaimed calmly.

"Are you sure?" Jubei blinked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm sure. I mean I wouldn't want them to ruin my hair." Kazuki exclaimed as he cuddled back into his bed sheets and turned his back to the poor bewildered Jubei.


End file.
